


You Help Me Remember

by 5ft9



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Harry is always there for him, I'll add the rest of the tags later i'm too lazy rn, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis has a breakdown, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Panties, Louis in Sweaters, Louis is Dory, Louis is cute, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Riding, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Zayn is hardly in this, and forgets things, harry and liam are roommates, harry loves Louis, it's basically a Finding Nemo AU?, louis and niall are roommates, louis loves harry, silly Louis, this is based off of a prompt, you'll get a little sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah yes, that's it! This Niall boy is my new roommate and he Facebook messaged me our floor and room number but I unfortunately forgot what my Facebook password is so I've been forced to go to every apartment door and ask for a Nil Horn and get judged for the past two hours while lugging around my good old luggage here with me but now I've found you! Thank you very much, you're my new hero." </p><p>He smiled his heart-melting smile again once he finished rambling and it took every fibre of Harry's being to not smother the boy with kisses and cuddles right in the doorway of his best friend's new apartment.</p><p>"Why didn't you just text Niall for the information?"</p><p>The boy crinkled his nose in confusion and Harry discreetly checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive.</p><p>"Hm, I must have forgotten that that was an option. Silly me."</p><p>The boy giggled and Harry realized that love at first sight was not just something you read about in romance novels.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>or the one where louis forgets everything except for when he's with harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Help Me Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Started this two nights ago after I posted my first fanfic and the response to that one made me so excited to write another. So, here it is and I hope you all enjoy!! :D
> 
> Btw, this is based off of a prompt that I lost the link to oops. The prompt was:  
> "Craving a fic off the part where Marlin leaves Dory. Where Louis sometimes wakes up not remembering what's happened the day before. And he meets Harry and slowly stops forgetting things. But they get in a fight and Harry's about to leave but Louis says basically the same that Dory does like, "Please don't go away, no one's stayed with me for so long, I remember things with you. I look at you and I'm home. I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget."
> 
> Hope it lives up to the prompt! :D

"Watch where you're fucking walking!"

 

Harry cringed at the crude language thrown at him as he accidentally bumped into someone on the streets while rushing to get home. He'd just gotten a text from his roommate Liam that he needed to hurry up and get back to their apartment. 

 

The thing was that Niall, a friend of Liam and Harry's, had asked the two of them if they could help him move into his new apartment. Niall was a rather weak boy as he'd described himself (he was actually just lazy and trying to make an excuse for help), and needed help moving his belongings into his new apartment from his two strong and buff best friends (again-his words, not theirs).

 

They'd reluctantly agreed to help and now Niall was busting their balls by making them hurry to meet him at his new apartment. 

 

"hurry i cnt move these things alone im so weak :("

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the new text while pulling out the keys for his apartment and opening the door.

 

Once he entered the living room he called out for his roommate that was waiting for him so they could carpool together. "Liam, c'mon! I'm here!" 

 

"Right here." Harry turned to the hallway to find Liam walking towards him while wearing a black tank top and a snapback.

 

They walked together to the elevator after locking their door and made their way to Harry's car once they reached the carpark.

 

"So does Niall have a roommate or something?" Harry asked once they were on the road.

 

"Huh? Oh yeah, he said he found some kid online to room with." Liam responded distractedly while occasionally looking out the window.

 

"Online? That sounds sketchy as hell."

 

"Yeah well he said the kid is pretty hot, might make for a good wingman or something like that."

 

The two laughed at Niall's ridiculousness and continued to make small talk until they reached their destination. They walked inside the decent looking building and got into an elevator, Liam pressing the button for the sixth floor like Niall had instructed.

 

When the two of them reached apartment 612 Harry simply reached for the doorknob knowing that Niall never locked his doors. As expected, the door was unlocked and they walked into a wide living room with an adjoining kitchen to the left and a short hallway to the right. The living room was filled with Niall's belongings including his bed, couch, television, cabinet and several boxes. The two boys looked at each other with rather impressed expressions before they were interrupted by a loud crash and a curse.

 

"Fuckin' hell!"

 

Liam laughed at the sound of the Niall's thick Irish accent spurting out curse after curse until it abruptly stopped and they heard footsteps running towards them.

 

"Boys!" The blonde yelled with his arms thrown up, walking towards his friends. "Long time, no see, eh?"

 

"Niall," Harry started with a confused expression, "we all went for drinks Saturday night."

 

"I know, but that was a whole four days ago, loads can happen in that amount of time. Now tell me, did you boys miss me?" The cheery boy asked with a wide grin. When his friends laughed at him he simply gave them both the finger and turned towards his room. "Whatever. Please just grab a box and help me bring everything into my room. The delivery guy refused to bring anything further than the living room, son of a bitch. My room is the second door on the right."

 

Harry and Liam both shrugged and grabbed a box each, making their way to where Niall had directed them.

 

About three hours later almost everything had been transferred to Niall's room and the boys were taking a break while having a beer each on the couch placed in Niall's room. The only things still waiting to be moved from the living room to Niall's bedroom were his bed and cabinet, which the three of them needed to work their strength back up to lift. 

 

"So, where's this supposedly 'hot' roommate of yours anyways?" Liam asked Niall while taking a sip of his beer.

 

Niall stopped laughing from a previous joke and shrugged while popping the lid of a new beer and taking a sip. He hummed, "Not sure, to be completely honest with you. He should probably be here soon I suppose but he also said he'd be here two hours ago, so who knows."

 

Right when Niall finished speaking, there was a knock on the door. 

 

"Not it!" Niall and Liam shouted in unison and both smirked at Harry. He rolled his eyes.

 

"Oh hush, I'm going." 

 

He got up and made his way over to the front door where he looked out of the peephole. He was slightly confused to only see the top of someone's head covered in chestnut colored hair. 

 

He opened the door to be met with a breathtaking sight.

 

Standing outside of the door was a boy. A small boy at that. He couldn't be taller than 5'7 and he wore a hesitant smile on his face, a pair of black-rimmed glasses resting on his tiny button nose. Even with his face being partially covered by his spectacles and feathery fringe that stuck out in random directions, Harry could still see that his eyes were a bright shade of blue and that they were surrounded by thick dark lashes. He was clad in a pair of faded tight jeans that were rolled up at his ankles and a grey sweater that must have been at least two sizes too big based on the sleeves that were threatening to cover his tiny hands. It's the summer. This dainty little thing was wearing a sweater in the summer and Harry had never been more endeared. 

 

"Is there a.... Nil, here?"

 

Harry was even more charmed if that was possible. The high pitch of this petite boy's voice was so angelic and Harry felt blessed to even be in his presence. 

 

He was soon snapped out of his reverie by a dainty hand waving in front of his face.

 

"Huh?"

 

The smaller boy simply giggled and pulled his hand back. "Nil Horn?"

 

Harry furrowed his brow, "Nil?" He then remembered where he was and understood what the tiny angel was talking about. "Oh! You must mean Niall."

 

The boy's face brightened and he flashed Harry a big smile, causing the taller of the two to inwardly coo when he caught sight of the boy's slightly crooked teeth. He was absolutely adorable.

 

"Ah yes, that's it! This Niall boy is my new roommate and he Facebook messaged me our floor and room number but I unfortunately forgot what my Facebook password is so I've been forced to go to every apartment and ask for a Nil Horn and get judged for the past two hours while lugging around my good old luggage here with me but now I've found you! Thank you very much, you're my new hero."

 

He smiled his heart-melting smile again and it took every fibre of Harry's being to not smother the boy with kisses and cuddles right in the doorway of his best friend's new apartment.

 

"Why didn't you just text Niall for the information?"

 

The boy crinkled his nose in confusion and Harry discreetly checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive.

 

"Hm, I must have forgotten that that was an option. Silly me."

 

The boy giggled and Harry realized that love at first sight was not just something you read about in romance novels.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry and Liam were now on their way back to their own apartment after being at Niall's for five and a half hours. The boys had been a little jealous of Niall due to how nice his apartment actually was but the focus of Harry's jealousy changed once he met Niall's roommate.

 

Turns out the boy's name is Louis. Harry almost cried when he heard his name because it was just perfect and he repeated 'LouisandHarryLouisandHarryLouisandHarry' in his head several times throughout the day. Nobody had to know about that bit though.

 

The boys helped the smallest of the four settle into his new room as soon he'd arrived, especially considering how weak he actually was (unlike Niall). 

 

Once his room was all set up with his futon covered in a light blue duvet, modern desk, soft purple cushioned desk chair, full-body mirror (that only showed up to Harry's chin), cabinet and several posters of David Beckham, Niall offered for them to all get to know each other better by having a drink in the kitchen. Liam and Niall both had beers, Harry had a Coke, and Louis had chocolate milk while sitting on the counter, his legs dangling. 

 

Although the boy said that he drank occasionally, he explained himself to their confused expressions by saying that chocolate milk was clearly the superior drink of all and that he was enough of a man to enjoy it without the judgment of others. The two drinking beers shrugged and smiled at his explanation while Harry was inwardly trying not to die from cuteness.

 

"So," Harry turned towards Liam driving when he began speaking. "You like Louis?"

 

"What?" Harry asked panicked. How could Liam tell so soon? "Of course not! I only just met him!"

 

"Dude! Calm down, I was just wondering if you thought he was cool."

 

"Oh..." Harry blushed.

 

"Well I guess that answers my question." Liam said to himself with a smirk as they pulled up to their building.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Harry sees Louis is when the four of them decide to go out to dinner so Louis can introduce them all to his friend Zayn. Louis already considers them all to be his friends and Zayn is apparently his only friend from back home according to Niall. Harry finds that hard to believe considering how much he enjoyed Louis' company just from hanging out with him for a couple of hours once.

 

Harry, Liam and Niall had been waiting at the restaurant for about ten minutes when Harry gets antsy. What if Louis got hurt on the way to the restaurant and that's why he isn't here. What if he got mugged or worse- kidnapped?! He's so little, someone could probably snatch him up with no probl-

 

"Harry!"

 

Harry looked across the booth at his two friends who were looking at him concernedly. "What's up with you, mate?" Niall asked.

 

"Uh, nothing. Hey, where's Louis and his friend, are they close?" Harry asked trying to seem nonchalant.

 

"Oh, Louis had to text me and ask which restaurant we're at because he forgot. They should be here any minute."

 

Just as Niall finished his sentence, Louis walked into the Italian restaurant looking even more beautiful than the first time Harry saw him. 

 

Since the restaurant was classified as somewhat fancy to some, Louis dressed up a bit. His hair was still styled into a fringe but more smooth instead of messy like last time while he wore a white button-down with black suspenders and red trousers, the hems rolled up just like he'd done with his jeans. He still wore his glasses and big smile.

 

"Hello!" The tiny boy chirped, flashing a toothy grin at the group and sitting next to Harry in the booth. Harry swore his heart almost beat out of his chest at that point. "This is my best friend from back home in Doncaster, Zayn."

 

Harry tore his gaze away from Louis and his slight smile faded once he saw Zayn. This boy was gorgeous! How could Harry compete to win Louis' heart when he's used to being around someone as beautiful as this? Wait what? Where did that thought come from..?

 

"Hello boys." He smiled gently while scooting in next to Louis. 

 

The three boys that'd been waiting gave their polite greetings and they all started looking through their menus. 

 

Harry noticed that Louis and Zayn were sitting somewhat close and the smaller of the two kept giggling. Harry was getting more and more frustrated, he wanted to be the one to make Louis giggle like that.

 

"Lou, this is a 'fancy' restaurant, I doubt they have chocolate milk."

 

Everyone at the table heard Zayn's explanation to Louis and laughed while Louis pouted. Harry had to hold back from clutching his heart.

 

When the waiter came he took everyone's drink and entrée orders before walking away.

 

"Ha! You all laughed but they DID have chocolate milk!" Louis cheered. Everyone seated apologized and said that they were happy for him while he wore a triumphant smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was good (and expensive) and they all decided to head to Niall and Louis' apartment afterwards.

 

"Well that was fun, Zayn is cool." Liam said as he and Harry were driving to their friends' apartment, the others in separate cars. 

 

"Yeah, the food was good. Zayn was, uh, nice."

 

Liam gave him a suspicious look that Harry refused to acknowledge, too focused on driving.

 

"Right. Well Zayn is gonna show me some of his art when we get to the apartment since he's staying there during his visit. He said he's an art major and Louis was telling me that his work amazing."

 

"He's staying there?"

 

"Dude! Weren't you paying attention at all during dinner?"

 

Truth be told, no. Harry wasn't paying attention but who could blame him when he was seated next to prettiest boy that he'd ever met, their thighs brushing occasionally.

 

"Oh my god, Harry!" 

 

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and quickly looked over at his friend before looking back at the road. "Don't do that! I'm driving, I could've crashed or something."

 

Liam ignored him. "We've only hung out with Louis twice and you're already pining over the kid."

 

Harry's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed pink. "Hey! You don't know tha-"

 

"Shut up, you like him." Liam interrupted him. "It's okay man, he's a cute kid."

 

Harry growled at Liam's comment, causing his eyes to widen even more than before once he realized what he'd just done. 

 

"Okay...." Liam started hesitantly. "Maybe you should talk to him?"

 

"Liam, do you even know me? You know that I'll make a damn fool out of myself." Harry said sadly as he parked.

 

Liam laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder before he got out of the car. "He's sweet, just make small talk first while I talk to Zayn."

 

Harry hesitantly agreed before they made their way inside. 

 

When the pair got to apartment 612 they simply walked in without knocking, like last time.

 

“Haz, Lima! Nice to see you again!” The two looked towards the loud voice to find a very smiley Louis running towards them, his arms outstretched. He wrapped them both in his tiny arms (Harry was 300% positive that he was on his tiptoes), and gave them both a peck on the cheek. Harry burned red while Liam ruffled the short boy’s hair, chuckling happily.

 

“Lou, we saw you fifteen minutes ago!” Liam exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

 

Louis huffed and pulled back, allowing Harry to have a good look at his outfit change. His breath hitched when he saw that Louis was wearing a huge, worn-out white t-shirt that fell mid-thigh, preventing Harry from seeing what his crush was wearing for bottoms. His tiny feet were covered with socks that went right above his ankles that resembled pineapples. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face and his hair was no longer in place from dinner, it was once again messy and sticking up in random directions. Harry swore that he was making heart eyes.

 

“Well _excuse me_ for missing my two new friends!”

 

The boy playfully scowled and even Liam cooed. “Oh Lou, you’re just so cute.”

 

“Hmph.” Louis said while crossing his arms over his narrow chest. “Well thank you.”

 

Once Louis led the pair to where Zayn and Niall were hanging out on the balcony, having drinks and joking around, they all got comfortable and Harry felt like they’d all been friends for ages. Turns out Zayn is actually a cool guy, and very much straight, so he had nothing to really worry about. He’s going back to Doncaster in a week and a half, just visiting to see if his best friend since second grade is in good hands.

 

After hanging out and joking for about an hour and a half, Zayn stood up. “Alright guys, I’m gonna show Liam here some of my drawings.”

 

“Ooh I wanna see this!” Niall responded excitedly, slightly drunk.

 

The three boys walked back inside, leaving Louis and Harry alone. After a couple moments of silence Harry could feel himself panicking, until Louis broke the silence.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Harry laughed a little, “We just had dinner.”

 

Louis pouted and brought his legs down from his previous position under his chin. “Yeah but, we didn’t get dessert.”

 

Harry nodded. “That’s true, would you like to get some?”

 

Louis immediately smiled so wide that Harry thought that his face might split. “Yes please! Can we get ice cream?”

 

Harry had originally meant for them to just get something from inside the apartment, but how could he say no to that face? He reciprocated Louis’ smile and nodded, “of course, let’s go.”

 

Louis squealed and jumped out of his seat, immediately grabbing Harry’s hand. Harry momentarily froze and looked up at the tiny boy. Louis blushed and dropped his hand. “Sorry… I’ll just go get ready.”

 

Harry tried to reach the boy’s hand to tell him that it was fine, but he was just too fast. He rubbed his face while sighing before getting up and making his way inside the apartment.  He was caught off guard to find Louis in the same clothes as before, only a light jacket over his shirt that still reached his thighs and his pineapple socks poking out from under a pair of black Vans. What really flustered him was the fact that Louis was bent over, trying to slip the shoes over his socks. Harry got a good look at the boy’s perfect bum when the oversized t-shirt he was wearing rose due to his position, showing that Louis was wearing a pair of short black shorts which were originally hidden. His bum was perky and round and Harry never had a stronger desire than to reach out and touch it.

 

He quickly averted his eyes when Louis turned back around to face him, the smile back on his precious face. “Hi Hazza,” Harry was gonna die, “you ready?”

 

Harry simply nodded, not trusting his mouth to not blurt out something absolutely humiliating. Louis skipped to the door and opened it for the two of them, Harry thanking him with a nod.

 

When the boys exited the building they started their walk to the ice cream parlor in town.

 

“So,” Harry started, “you in college?”

 

Louis nodded. “Yup! Majoring in nursing actually. I wanted to go for acting but I’m no good at lines.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“It is! I was in a couple plays back in high school, but after I forgot my lines for two of them they refused to give me any more leading roles.”

 

Harry gave him a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry, Lou.”

 

Louis smiled at the nickname. “It’s okay. The last role I got with a speaking part was humiliating though! The play was one of my favorites, _Beauty and the Beast_ , you’ve probably heard of it.” Harry smiled fondly. “Anyways, I auditioned for the part of Lumière, but they said that I didn’t fit the role and would do better as Chip. _Chip!_ Can you believe the audacity?! Anyways, during the opening night I fell when I entered the stage and forgot all of my lines.”

 

The story was somehow both tragic and adorable at the same time and Harry thought that he was possibly losing his mind. “Well, it could’ve gone worse, your pants could have fallen down or something.” Harry said jokingly to make the small boy feel a little better. He looked down towards Louis when he didn’t respond to find him with bright pink cheeks. “Oh no.”

 

“Yeah. When I fell I kept struggling to get back up, and all of my kicking kind of led to my pants… you know.” Harry could clearly tell that Louis was embarrassed.

 

“Oh that’s fine, Lou. I bet everyone who was there has forgotten by now.”

 

Louis was like a kid in a candy shop when they arrived at the parlor, which was a strangely accurate description in Harry’s mind. “Get anything you want, Lou. My treat.”

 

Harry shouldn’t have trusted that sweet little grin. Louis ended up costing him 20 dollars due to the fact that he was ‘craving’ a _twelve scoop sundae with three- no, four scoops of cookie dough ice cream, two chocolate, three birthday cake and another three strawberry with whipped cream, loads of gummy bears, hot fudge and oreo pieces._ It was proven that Louis was without a doubt Harry’s weakness because he physically could not get himself to ask Louis to get something cheaper. Despite having to pay for and carry the expensive treat, Louis promised to share with Harry when they got back to the apartment, so he was fine with it.

 

“Let’s go to my room to eat.” Louis told Harry when they got back to the apartment, each of them removing their light jackets and shoes. “Ice cream in bed is my favorite!”

 

Harry, surprised to be invited in the boy’s room, nervously agreed with a stutter, “Uh, s-sure, let’s go.”

 

Louis grabbed the big bag of ice cream from where Harry left it on the couch and hauled it to his room. Harry was honestly worried that the little thing would topple over with the weight of the sundae. “Grab some spoons!” Louis called out to Harry who was still taking off his shoes when he realized there weren’t any in the bag.

 

When Harry got to Louis’ room with the spoons he almost dropped them from the sight on Louis’ bed. The boy was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his white t-shirt covering all of his bits and his legs wrapped around the big bowl of ice cream, but what really got him flustered were the black shorts that Louis had been wearing earlier clearly thrown haphazardly across the floor. The thought of Louis only wearing that oversized tee shirt, socks and underwear got him sweaty, but when he imagined the possibility that Louis may not be wearing anything under the shirt, his pants started to tighten.

 

“Haz!” Harry looked up fast and tried to adjust himself in his pants as discreetly as possible. Louis seemed oblivious. “C’mere.” He patted the spot directly next to himself on the bed. Louis reached for a spoon when Harry sat next to him and the tall boy’s heart started racing faster when their hands touched. “Thank you.” He said with another one of his award-winning smiles.

 

Harry smiled back and dug his spoon into one of the scoops of strawberry ice cream. Louis was currently devouring a scoop of cookie dough and Harry laughed at his enthusiasm. Louis looked up from his ice cream at the sound of laughter and Harry’s eyes softened when he saw that Louis had a bit of whipped cream on the tip of his nose.

 

Before Harry realized what he was doing, he was reaching over to wipe the whipped cream from Louis’ nose with the back of his hand, Louis’ hand lowering until his spoon was back in the bowl. Louis’ eyes rose from Harry’s hand to his eyes, then down to his lips. Harry’s eyes widened before his eyes landed on Louis’ lips as well. They stared for a moment until-

 

“We’re watching a movie, c’mon!”

 

The boys jolted apart from one another from the sound of Niall’s voice followed by the slamming of Louis’ door. Once Niall was out, they looked back at each other. Harry smiled, “We gonna watch with them?” Louis smiled shyly and nodded. Harry smiled and got up, taking the bowl of ice cream from in between Louis’ legs and reaching a hand out to help his new crush up from his bed. Louis took his hand and got off the bed with minimal difficulty. Harry let go of his hand and opened the door for them, Louis smiling gratefully.

 

Louis excused himself to the bathroom as Harry made his way to the living room where the boys were all sitting. Niall was sitting in his recliner that was directly in front of the television, Liam and Zayn on his right sitting on a three-seat couch, and an identical couch on his left. Harry took one of the seats by the armrest on the empty couch, placing the sundae on his lap.

 

They waited for Louis to get back to decide which movie to watch and when he did, Harry was surprised when he sat right next to him when there were other seats available. He reasoned that it must have been because he still had the ice cream.

 

“So what are we watching, boys?” Liam asked.

 

They all agreed on the _Halloween_ remake, despite Louis being a bit hesitant. He was constantly cuddled into Harry’s side throughout the film, Harry having to rub the boy’s back several times due to him shaking with fear. Halfway through the film, Harry had to put the sundae in the boys’ freezer since neither had any of it since they were in Louis’ room. He didn’t even mind that he let almost twenty dollars’ worth of ice cream melt because that meant that Louis sat next to him for no reason.

 

“You guys wanna just sleep over?” Niall asked tiredly once the film finished. “I mean we all had more than a few drinks, that isn’t very safe.”

 

The two boys easily accepted the invitation, exhausted from the long night. Niall and Zayn lent the two guests sleepwear and Niall gave them new toothbrushes. Once everyone said goodnight they all went to their designated sleeping areas: Zayn in the guestroom, Harry and Liam on the couches, and Niall and Louis in their bedrooms.

 

* * *

 

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry felt a poke to his bare shoulder as he tried to sleep. He groaned and turned over on the couch, ignoring it.

 

Another poke.

 

“Ha-Haz?”

 

Harry recognized the voice questioning him and his eyes snapped open. He turned over to come face-to-face with an adorable sight.

 

Louis was standing in front of him in his baggy shirt with the head hole exposing one of his shoulders, one of his pineapple socks still pulled up to his ankle while the other was pushed down, his hair even messier than usual and no glasses.

 

To say that he took Harry's breath away would be the biggest understatement.

 

"Yeah, Lou?" The nickname easily rolled off tongue due to the fact that he was more than half-asleep and Louis' cheeks pinked.

 

"Um..." He fidgeted with his tiny fingers, "Can you, uh, please sleep with me?"

 

Harry was now wide awake due to the boy's question. Louis realized how he must have sounded and he frantically waved his hands to correct himself, "No! I meant, um, I'm kinda scared from the movie and... I couldn't sleep and I didn't wanna bother anyone but I couldn't take it anymore and I went to Niall's room to ask him but he just burped and told me to go away and Zayn's door was locked so.... please?"

 

Harry surprisingly got angry when he heard that Louis went to Niall and Zayn with his problem before him.  Harry should be the only person allowed on Louis' bed and it frustrated him that the boy was willing to let the others comfort him as he slept.

 

Harry got up and took Louis' hand. "Let's go." Once the door was closed and they reached Louis' bed Harry turned to the shorter boy to find him staring at Harry's bare chest. The taller of the two smirked. "Lou?"

 

Louis blushed a deep red and tore his eyes away from Harry's toned upper body. "Hm?"

 

"Get on the bed."

 

Louis' face still burned hot at the request as he crawled onto the bed. He laid down and soon felt the mattress dip at Harry’s added weight. He turned towards the taller boy to find him facing Louis, his eyes already closed.

 

"Harry?"

 

The questioned boy opened one eye to peek at the blue-eyed beauty. "Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

Louis gave one last timid smile before flipping over and falling fast asleep. Harry was fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry woke up for the second time in six hours to a squeak followed by a scream. The sound startled him so much that he fell out of the cozy futon.

 

"H-Harry! What on _earth_ are you doing in my bed?!" Louis asked in a panicked tone.

 

Harry furrowed his brow. "What?! Louis, you asked me to sleep in your bed last night!"

 

Louis made a confused face, scrunching up his nose. "Really? Why?"

 

Harry sighed, "You were afraid from that film we watched with the boys and couldn't sleep so you asked me to sleep with you."

 

"Hm."

 

"Yeah."

 

Louis suddenly smiled widely, "Well thank you Haz!" He jumped off the bed and on top of Harry, causing the bigger of the two to huff. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and nuzzled his face in his neck. "You're the best, love you."

 

Harry had to think about that one time he saw his grandma naked to stop himself from getting hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Six months later and the group was closer than ever, despite Zayn going back to Doncaster. Louis cried for an hour when he left while Harry comforted him. It was always like that: Louis was sad- Harry was there. Louis was scared- Harry was there. And whenever Harry was around, Louis became happy.

 

It was an amazing six months filled with cuddles, chocolate milk, oversized sweaters, Harry thinking he was experiencing a heart attack from the cute little things Louis did, and the small boy forgetting things whether they be old memories or something that had happened minutes prior. But as time went on, Louis' memory began becoming stronger and he forgot things less often, something that he'd always been insecure about for some reason that Harry did not know.

 

The fantastic four, as Niall has named them, were now at a popular club in town. Niall and Liam were trying to pull at the bar while Louis and Harry were still at their booth, Harry having a beer while Louis sipped on a fruity drink.

 

"Let's dance!" Louis suggested happily, loving the song that was currently playing, _Hey Mama_ by Nicki Minaj.

 

"I don't know, Lou. Can we wait a bit? My legs hurt a bit from work."

 

Louis pouted and got up. "It's okay, Harry. I'll just go dance and you can come when you're feeling better." He flashed a smile and ran to the dance floor as Harry watched his tiny figure skip away. Harry sighed and continued to drink his beer.

 

A random girl came up to Harry's booth and sat across from him, flashing her white teeth at him surrounded by plush red lips. She pushed up her breasts which were covered with a black halter top, pushing a strand of straight blonde hair behind her shoulder.

 

"Hello, would you like to dance?"

 

She was a very beautiful girl with a soothing voice and Harry probably would have accepted her offer if he was into girls, he just didn't want to send her the wrong message. He didn't want to straight up say, "Sorry, I'm super gay," so he looked around the club to find an excuse.

 

He found it as soon as his eyes landed on the dancefloor. There Louis was, in all his stunning glory, flaunting his curvy little body clad in rolled up black skinny jeans and a tight, short-sleeved button up with floral designs as he swayed his hips, his arms above his head and his doe-eyes squeezed shut while grinning widely.

 

Before he could properly check out the boy's moves, he saw a group of three young men surrounding him while biting their lips, probably in their mid-twenties. One of them stepped behind Louis and confidently rested his hands on Louis' hips, lightly grinding into his bum. Louis looked over his shoulder at the feeling of someone touching him and giggled when the man behind him winked at him. He continued dancing, thinking that the man was just being nice with no ulterior motives.

 

Harry saw red when the guy's friends sent him thumbs ups once Louis closed his eyes again, the man behind him sending them a devious look.

 

"Excuse me, sorry." Harry didn't wait for a response from the blonde before leaving the booth and making his way over to the group surrounding _his_ Louis. They all looked at him once he got close enough and Louis opened his eyes when he felt the guy behind him stop dancing. His smile reappeared once he saw Harry.

 

"Harry!" He reached out to take Harry's hand until the boy behind him took it instead, lacing his and Louis' fingers together. Harry growled lowly while Louis tried to pull his hand away.

 

"Sorry," the random guy said, "this one's mine." Louis looked at the guy behind him sadly, not liking the fact that he was being talked about like he was an object.

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore and ripped Louis away from the bastard, causing the tiny boy to yelp in pain from his hand being twisted in a strange position. " _Don't_ fucking talk about him like that and _definitely_ don't touch him."

 

The guy rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh please, that little slut was just waiting for someone to come over to him, dressed like that and swaying his hips-"

 

He was cut off by Harry's fist colliding with his jaw.

 

Louis was dragged out of the club by Harry before he could even comprehend what he'd just witnessed. All he could pay attention to were the words that he'd just heard being repeated over and over in his head.

 

_littleslutlittleslutlittleslutlittleslut_

 

He soon realized that his eyes were glazed over with tears before he fully broke down, choking back sobs as he was led to Harry and Liam's apartment, probably because it was the closest.

 

When they arrived at the apartment Harry immediately brought Louis to the kitchen, preparing a glass of chocolate milk for him knowing that that was the quickest way to bring a smile to the boy's face.

 

Harry turned to Louis sitting on the counter once the drink was ready, only to find his boy with tear stains all over his cheeks. His heart cracked as he quickly set the glass down, standing in between Louis' legs and putting his hands on either side of his hips; they'd became _very_ comfortable with one another over the past few months.

 

"Lou?" No response.

 

"Lou-Lou?" Silence.

 

"Lou Bear?" Louis reluctantly raised his eyes to Harry's despite his eyesight being blurry. "Are you okay?"

 

After a moment or two Louis finally shook his head as more tears fell from his eyes. Harry instantly wiped his tears away with both hands before raising the boy's chin to look him dead in the eye. "What's wrong, Boo?"

 

Louis sniffled and wrapped his slim arms around his middle. "I'm a..."

 

"A what?" Harry urged.

 

"A slut."

 

Harry's eyes widened dramatically as he took Louis' hands in his own without even realizing it. He made sure his boy was paying attention before speaking.

 

"Louis, you are absolute not a slut. You are the most innocent and perfect person that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Just because you're good-looking and that man couldn't control himself does not mean that you're to blame. You have such a pure heart and I don't think I could ever even _think_ of calling you such a thing. And, just between you and me, I would feel the same way even if you were considered a 'slut,' because you're the most kind-hearted and fun loving person that I've ever known and I think that I may just l-"

 

He quickly shut his mouth when he realized what he was going to end his speech with. He was meant to be ranting, not giving a confession.

 

Louis started crying from Harry's short speech but looked confused when he randomly stopped, "Huh?"

 

"Uh..." Harry hesitated, but all of his doubts flew out the window when he looked at the beautiful boy in front of him and all of his emotions flew through his head. "I think I can see myself falling in love with you."

 

Louis looked more shocked than Harry had ever seen and the green-eyed boy was about to flee the scene before small palms were cupping his face and he was being pulled closer to Louis, their lips being cautiously brought together.

 

Harry froze for a few seconds before reality caught up to him and his eyes slowly shut. He covered Louis' small hands with his own as their lips moved together slowly. Louis hesitantly parted his lips, waiting to see if Harry would accept his offer.

 

Of course he did and soon Harry was slipping his tongue into his crush's mouth, Louis tilting his head to the right as they both moved their hands to Louis' lap. Harry squeezed Louis' thick thighs, happy that he finally could. Louis felt his best friend smile against his lips and he mirrored his actions, both of them smiling awkwardly with their tongues intertwined.

 

When Harry pulled away for air, his breath was taken away by the sight in front of him for the millionth time since he's known this boy. Louis' eyes were lidded, his glasses crooked just the way Harry loved, his hair messy and his cheeks flushed more than ever against his tan cheeks. Harry kissed one of his cheeks, leaving a wet spot that Louis wiped away with a giggle.

 

"I've been waiting to do that for months."

 

Harry almost choked on his tongue. "WHAT? You've liked _me_ for months?!"

 

Louis nodded as his blush returned.

 

Harry face-palmed. "Are you kidding me?" Louis frowned, thinking the worst. "I've wanted you since I opened the door for you and you explained why it took you so long to find your apartment."

 

Louis laughed loudly until his bursts of laughter faded to bubbly giggles, Harry smiling fondly as he watched. "Well aren't we silly?"

 

Harry nodded and picked Louis up by the thighs, the smaller of the two immediately wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck as he yelped in surprise.

 

"Bedroom?" Louis nodded excitedly as Harry walked them to his room.

 

Harry deposited Louis on the bed before going over to his closet to get them pajamas. While Harry usually slept naked, he didn't want to make Louis uncomfortable so he decided on a pair of pajama pants for himself and one of his jumpers and a pair of shorts for his boy.

 

"Here you go." Harry smiled as he handed him the clothes and Louis beamed gratefully before walking to the adjoining bathroom. Harry changed and turned to Louis when he heard the door open.

 

"The shorts were too big." He smiled sheepishly and Harry was hopelessly endeared by the boy completely engulfed in his jumper that covered his thighs and hands, creating sweater paws, and his collarbones being put on display due to the size of the neck hole in comparison to his teeny tiny body.

 

Louis got into bed next to Harry who was already lying down and cuddled into his side. Harry put his arm around the boy's shoulder as said boy nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry's neck.

 

"Lou?"

 

Louis hummed in response without opening his eyes, reminding Harry of a moment they had together months ago where the roles were reversed.

 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Louis cracked open one eye with a small smile before he nodded, his one opened eye crinkling at the side like Harry loved.

 

"Nothing would make me happier."

 

* * *

 

 

Two months had past of Louis and Harry dating and it was now considered rare for Louis to forget things. Louis cherished every aspect of their relationship, as did Harry, and he remembered every single little thing that they did together. What he remembers most vividly was giving himself to Harry for the first time.

 

It had been their one-month anniversary of being together, (yes, they were one of those couples that counted every day that they were together and they were damn proud of it, sue them!) and Louis had had his present planned for two weeks.

 

Harry had come over to Louis and Niall's apartment, (Louis begged Niall to leave and even gave him $20 to not come back until the following day) (Niall whistled suggestively as Louis threw the bill in his face) and Louis almost cried when he saw the bouquet of white and pink lilies surrounded by red roses and baby's breath.

 

Harry was dressed in a white button down that was rolled up at the elbows, showing off his black tattoos against his strong pale arms, and black skinny jeans that looked as if they'd been painted on. He'd clearly gotten a haircut, his usual shoulder-length hair in a messy quiff-like style, showing his face.

 

Louis felt underdressed in his black short-sleeved button down that was tucked into his high-waisted white-washed jeans, but he figured that they'd be undressing soon enough so he didn't think too deep into it.

 

"Hazza!" He squealed once the door was opened, allowing Harry to set the bouquet down before he was picked up by the taller boy and given a big sloppy peck on the lips.

 

"Let's eat, baby."

 

Harry continually complimented Louis on the dinner all throughout their meal even though they both knew that Louis picked it up from their favorite Italian restaurant in town. Louis couldn't blame him for the compliments, it _was_ delicious.

 

Once dinner was finished and everything was cleaned, Louis and Harry made their way to Louis' room to 'watch a film.' As soon as they laid down, Louis was straddling Harry, planting kisses on his neck.

 

"Lou! Where did this come from?"

 

Louis smiled sheepishly and looked at Harry from under his lashes. "This is my gift to you, Harry. I want you to take my virginity."

 

Harry was shocked to say the least but agreed happily because his baby loved and trusted him enough to let him be the first person to touch him. Louis continued to straddle Harry as they slowly and romantically made-out, Harry rubbing Louis' back gently and Louis grinding down on his boyfriend's growing hard-on.

 

Harry groaned which caused Louis pull away and see what was happening. Harry was biting his bottom lip and Louis realized that his boyfriend was holding his hips to direct Louis' gyrating hips. Louis blushed and got up. Harry's eyes blinked open, "Babe?"

 

Louis ignored Harry and slid down his long body until he reached his pants zipper. After a moment Louis had Harry's jeans on the ground and was looking at Harry's length through his boxers. It looked rather large, which scared and excited him at the same time.

 

He gripped Harry's member through the material of his boxers, Harry hissing at the contact from being hard for so long. _It's so thick_ was Louis' first thought before he slowly began stroking up and down. After receiving a pleased sound from Harry he kissed the member through his boxers before pulling the waistband down past his boyfriend's cock.

 

Louis' eyes widened as he witnessed the size of Harry’s cock and all of his worries disappeared as he was soon filled with lust. He leaned forward and tentatively kitten licked the head. Harry's head lolled back and Louis smiled smugly before wrapping his lips around the head.

 

Being new to this, Louis could hardly get his mouth past Harry's head but he stroked what he couldn't reach.  Plus, Harry didn't seem to mind from the sounds he was making.

 

"S-stop baby, don't wanna cum yet." Harry shakily announced after several minutes. Louis popped off his cock and crawled until he was hovering over Harry before smiling.

 

"How'd I do?"

 

Harry groaned at his innocent smile and reached behind Louis' head, pulling him down so their lips connected. Louis moaned into the kiss and Harry wanted to hear that sound over and over again until the day he died.

 

Louis soon felt Harry's hand untucking his shirt before rubbing his back under the material. Soon enough, Harry slipped his hand under Louis' trousers as Louis bit his lip.

 

Harry froze.

 

"Lou, are these-"

 

"Yup."

 

Harry had never felt more blessed, his tiny boyfriend was wearing lace panties. He decided against asking Louis to strip for him since it was only their first time and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, plus he wanted to get to the good- well, best part.

 

Once Harry's hand was under Louis' panties (he doesn't think he'll ever get over saying that), he gripped one of his boy's cheeks, (it was better than he'd expected) before reaching his hole. As soon as Harry touched Louis' smooth hole, the fully clothed boy yipped and bit his lip. Harry rubbed his fingertip over the hairless area until Louis was a whining mess.

 

"Harry- do something please."

 

Harry told his boy to get undressed as he searched for the condom and lube that Louis had instructed for him to find. When he got the stuff and turned to his boyfriend, his mouth went dry.

 

Louis was standing shyly while completely bare, his dick on display but his arms wrapped around his middle like he's done several times before.

 

"C'mere, Boo."

 

Louis followed his order, apparently being naturally submissive in the bedroom, and walked until he was directly in front of his boyfriend. Harry lifted Louis by the hips, moving him onto his lap as he laid back on the bed in their previous position with Louis straddling him.

 

"Can you please move your arms, baby?"

 

Louis wanted to say no but didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend so he did what he was asked and moved his arms awkwardly to his sides. Harry tried not to but he looked at the area that Louis was trying to hide and his eyes widened. Louis blushed.

 

"Don't laugh, I know it's gross."

 

Before Louis could cover his tummy again, Harry took his hands. "Baby," Louis ducked his head, "you're beautiful."

 

Louis looked back at his boyfriend, not quite expecting that reaction, "Really?"

 

Harry kissed the knuckles of his left hand. "Sweetheart, you never have to feel insecure or disgusting around me or ever for that matter. You are gorgeous inside and out and even if you weren't beautiful on the outside I'd still love you unconditionally because you are the absolute sweetest thing. And for the record, I think your tummy is adorable."

 

Louis smiled the same one he did when Harry asked him to be his boyfriend and Harry cooed. He's so lucky.

 

"You ready, baby?" When Louis nodded he continued, "Let's get you nice and opened up."

 

Harry poured a fair amount of lube on his fingers before he reached behind his boyfriend that was still on top of him, circling one of his fingers around the tight heat. Louis groaned uncomfortably when the first digit was entered but relaxed after a couple minutes until Harry added a second.

 

Five minutes later and Louis was moaning and pushing back on three of Harry's fingers before he told his boyfriend to stop. Harry immediately seized his movements at the sound of his boyfriend telling him to stop, thinking that he was possibly hurting his angel. He realized that that wasn't the case when he lifted himself off of Harry's fingers to hover over his eight and a half inch cock.

 

"Wait, wait baby." Harry said and proceeded by putting on the condom and rubbing more lube on his cock and Louis' hole. "Okay, you ready?"

 

Louis was more than ready and nodded happily before grabbing his boyfriend's cock, lining it up with his stretched-out hole. Louis bit his lip again as he slowly lowered himself and Harry held onto his hips.

 

After the initial adjusting and discomfort, Louis started getting antsy and moved his hips in figure-eights. He and Harry groaned simultaneously and he continued until he felt comfortable enough to lift himself and drop back down onto his boyfriend's cock.

 

Louis moaned loudly and Harry had to hold himself from cumming early. Louis placed his palms on Harry's chest to keep his balance as he continually bounced up and down on the length inside of him.

 

"Y-you sure you've ne-ever done this before?" Harry shakily asked through grunts, trying to hold back from releasing.

 

Louis giggled, actually fucking _giggled_ as he rode his boyfriend like a pro and Harry felt like he had months ago, like this boy was going to fucking kill him.

 

Louis ended up getting tired relatively fast, resorting to lying on Harry's chest as he swiveled his hips on Harry's dick. Harry decided to take matters into his own hands and took hold of the small lad's hips and bent his own knees, his feet flat on the bed.

 

He lifted Louis' hips easily due to how tiny he was and began to pound up into him. Louis let out a medley of moans, whimpers and hiccups as he was fucked into, his tiny dick rubbing against Harry's stomach, causing amazing friction.

 

Some enough Harry was repeatedly hitting Louis' prostate and the small boy was moaning even louder than before, Harry was sure that his neighbors could probably hear him. With the constant attention to Louis’ prostate and the friction given to his cock as it was pressed between him and his boyfriend’s bodies, Louis came unexpectedly between the two. Due to the sounds that Louis was making along with the added pressure around his cock, Harry came soon after his boyfriend with a moan as his head lolled backwards onto his pillow.

 

Once the couple caught their breaths, they began to lazily kiss. Louis' hands were tangled in Harry's curls as Harry rubbed his boyfriend's slightly sweaty back.

 

After about ten minutes of kissing, Harry got up to get a wet flannel from the bathroom to clean the pair up with. Louis made grabby hands at him, not yet ready to be left alone.

 

After Harry cleaned them up, they laid with Louis cuddled into Harry's side and fell into a peaceful sleep, both of them more than content with their first anniversary.

 

* * *

 

Things went downhill after six months together. It was now late August and Harry felt that the couple had started to drift apart ever since he asked Louis to move in with him two weeks prior.

 

Harry took Louis out to an upscale steakhouse, which is where he asked Louis to move in with him. Louis told him he'd think about it and while Harry was anxious, he gave Louis space for a couple of days to think it over so he didn't feel obligated to make such a big move with him.

 

After six days, Harry had to bring the subject back up again. It took him three weeks just to grow the balls to ask Louis and then having to wait almost another week for an answer was killing him.

 

But when he brought it up again, Louis acted like he had no idea what Harry was talking about. Harry was so heartbroken that Louis would just act as if nothing ever happened that he couldn't stand the sight of him without almost tearing up.

 

After an addition eight days, Harry showed up to Louis and Niall's apartment. He knocked and waited a minute before the door opened, Louis looking up at him.

 

To be completely honest, Louis looked like an absolute wreck. His hair, while usually stylishly messy, was now knotty and sticking up in the least flattering directions, his eyes were red-rimmed (from crying or lack of sleep, Harry couldn't tell. Maybe both?), the white oversized t-shirt he wore the first night Harry slept in his bed was covering his small frame but somehow he looked even smaller in it, his collarbones more protruding, and his skin was paler than usual.

 

"H-harry..."

 

"Louis." Harry started, having no sympathy for the boy who had no sympathy for his feelings. What goes around comes around.

 

Harry walked past Louis into his and Niall's living room, sitting on one of the couches. Louis sat on the one opposite him. For some reason, his 'boyfriend' not sitting next to him was just about the last straw for Harry.

 

"So what? You wanna break up?" Harry accused.

 

Louis' eyes widened and he shook his head fast. "Wha- Harry why wou-"

 

Harry cut him off, "If you didn't wanna live with me then you could have just told me, I'm a big boy, you don't have to fucking spare my feelings." Louis sucked in a breath at Harry's language. "And if you really don't wanna see me anymore then just break up with me, don't ignore me like a little bitch."

 

Louis teared up, he couldn't remember the last time someone's spoken to him like this, (he couldn't remember a lot of things) and he was about to speak up before Harry cut him off again.

 

"You know what, forget it. All of that shit about loving me must've been lies if you couldn't even face me to tell me that you don't wanna be with me anymore. Making me look like a fucking fool, waiting for you to come back with a decision when yo-"

 

"Harry!" Louis choked out, tears racing down his face. "Please, let me expla-"

 

"NO! Why on earth should I let you explain anything when you couldn't even come to me first? I'm sorry Louis, but this isn't going to work anymore."

 

Harry got up to walk towards the door before Louis burst into tears.

 

"Harry, no! Please don't leave me, no one's ever stayed with me for this long." This caught Harry's attention, causing him to stop and listen. "I just- I remember things better when I'm with you... I do. Look, uh, our first date was... Chinese takeaway at your house while we watched... _Finding Nemo_. See, it's there, you- you make me remember. I know the memories are there because I can just feel something when I look at you. I can feel it. And- and I look at you and I'm home. Please, I don't want that to go away. I love you."

 

Harry felt tears clouding his vision as he looked at the love of his life crying in front of him. "Why didn't you just come to me?"

 

"I,” he stuttered in embarrassment, “I l-lost my phone and was too embarrassed to ask Niall for it." Louis said in shame.

 

"Embarrassed?"

 

Louis nodded sadly before he looked up at Harry. "Of course. Do you know how humiliating it is to forget the simplest things? How stupid I would look asking my roommate for my boyfriend of six month's phone number." Louis looked down again. "I've lost so many people from this problem. Forgetting people's birthdays, looking like I don't care for forgetting to return a phone call, forgetting my little sister's name..." Harry's heart broke as he saw a tear fall from his cheek. "I've humiliated myself so many times and I keep trying to make myself better but now I've gone and pushed away the most important person in my life. I fucking hate myself so much!"

 

Harry’s eyes widened from hearing his small boyfriend curse for the time and watched as Louis gripped his hair tightly in his hands, tugging hard as he cried harder than he's ever seen. He was struggling to breathe and hiccupping when Harry grabbed his tiny hands in his own bigger ones, bringing them face to face.

 

"Louis, I'm so sorry." Louis tried to interject but Harry wouldn't allow him to. "No, let me finish. I should've allowed you explain yourself and I absolutely shouldn't have accused you of not caring about me anymore. You're the most caring person I've ever known and it would absolutely ruin me to not have you anymore; you're everything to me. The reason I was so mad was because I thought you didn't love me anymore and I was just heartbroken, I didn't know how to handle it. I know that that still didn't give me the right to attack you before hearing your side of the story, but please understand that I love you more than anything and would be the happiest man on Earth if you decided to move in with me."

 

Louis was crying even more by the end of Harry's speech until his eyes narrowed in confusion, trying to remember the first time Harry offered him to move in with him. After a minute of thinking he finally remembered how long it'd been, two weeks, and his eyes widened in shock. "Still?"

 

Harry smiled, "Still."

 

Louis smiled a watery smile as he nodded, not believing his ears. "Yes, Harry! Yes!"

 

Louis jumped into his Harry's arms, Harry catching him easily for what felt like the millionth time. Harry kissed his boy on the forehead, missing the feel of his lips on any part of Louis' body.

 

Something struck Harry and he frowned. "Lou?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Uh," he waited for Louis to look back up at him, "why didn't you agree to moving in with me when I first asked?"

 

Louis blushed again, Harry never growing tired of the look. He directed his eyes elsewhere. "I wanted to make sure that that was what you wanted."

 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "What _I_ wanted?"

 

Louis nodded and looked back at Harry. "Yes. I wanted you to think it over and make sure that you would actually want me around all of the time. Like I said, I've pushed so many people away and if all of them wanted to leave me, I just figured that you would too at some point. I didn't want you to regret letting me live with you."

 

Harry surprised Louis by connecting their lips together, Louis soon melting into it. "Baby," Harry started, "I had three weeks to think about it before I asked you, just trying to work up the nerve to do it already. There's nothing I'd want more than for you to be with me, always."

 

Louis bit his lip and ducked his head into his special spot, between Harry's neck and shoulder.

 

"Um, one more thing." Harry said cautiously. Louis laughed lightly with a response of 'go for it.' "Why'd you act like I never asked you to move in the week after?"

 

Louis sighed. "That was a rough week, Hazza. You left me alone. I told you, you help me remember. I'm basically clueless if I don't have you for long enough."

 

Harry finally understood his mistake and pecked Louis' lips. "Don't worry, baby," Harry started while making his way to Louis' room with the boy still clinging to him like a koala. "You won't have to go long without me anymore. I'm never leaving again."

 

* * *

 

 

Harry stuck true to his word.

 

A month after "The Incident" as Louis had named it (how original), Harry and Liam moved out of their apartment, Liam moving in with Niall and taking Louis' old bedroom, while Louis and Harry got their own new apartment in the same building as their friends.

 

The two were almost always seen together and were constantly being sappy as hell, the type of couple that made anyone within a ten-foot radius sick.

 

Despite their cheesiness, neither had ever been happier. Harry had found his other half and Louis did too, along with a cure for his memory loss.

 

They completed each other and they swore that nothing would tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all sooo much if you made it this far and please comment your response, I'd love to get feedback! If any of you would like, I'd love to write a sequel, so just let me know if you'd like one.
> 
> Ps, I'm @harajukou on twitter :D
> 
> Pss, leave prompts if you'd like!!!


End file.
